


Humans Really are Such Stupid Creatures

by Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy
Genre: Character Study, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major game spoilers! Airy character study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humans Really are Such Stupid Creatures

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Next First Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348243) by [sanctum_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c). 



Humans really were such stupid creatures. That was what made her job equally entertaining and revolting. She liked watching their faces light up with hope of a future that was as far from them as the distant stars. She liked to watch them squirm as she squashed them like the bug that she truly was. She liked toying with them with her meager, enticing lies.

However, she didn’t like playing along with their goody-goody act. Who cared about some canary boy or the war between the Shieldbearers and the Swordbearers? She had no time for such things. All she wanted was to get this job over with so that she could bask in the glory of a job well done. That, and be finished with these “heros of light’s” sickening benevolence.

That was why she decided to allow them to travel through multiple worlds. It sped up the process since she did not need to explain things yet again (the most annoying task of all). However, she knew that this was also a danger on her part. They could easily spot the change in her wing pattern or begin to question the fact that the Pillar of Light never saved the world as she promised. She didn’t worry, given that the humans were so stupid, she doubted they would ever catch on. Regardless, for the sake of not displeasing her master, she took the safeguard of only allowing them through a few worlds at most.

Group after group went on without a hitch until the fifth remaining world. How had Alternis Dim followed her from the last world? He was a misplaced screw in her plan for sure. The only positive was that he had somehow lost his memory, assuring her safety for at least a time.

But that made speed more important than ever. Though she tried to hurry them along, the dumb humans constantly ignored her pleads in favor of ice cream stops and gaining new asterisks. Every second longer they wasted increased Alternis’ likelihood of regaining his memory, and each new asterisk increased their likelihood of overpowering her.

There were only four more worlds to go, and she was growing impatient from all the hassle this group placed upon her. Who cared if Alternis did regain his memory? She trusted that Agnes’ misdirected trust in her would hold. Besides, what chance did they have in overpowering her, who had the blessing of the mighty Ouroboros? She would take them all the way to the end. That would show them. Let them wallow in the misery of knowing that their fate had been entirely their doing. Humans really were such stupid creatures.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Humans Really are Such Stupid Creatures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413776) by [ShippingWhore (Larkawolfgirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/ShippingWhore)




End file.
